lotrtheawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Places: Forodwaith
Forodwaith Geography Forodwaith is a continent in the north that is made up of two continental plates pushing into each one another,mand pushing south into middle earth, this causes the mountainous landscape separating the three areas. The entire area of Forodwaith is usually very rigid and rough, and a harsh environment for any living creature. It is that cold sometimes that it can kill whole species in a single winter. Most of Forodwaith is surrounded by sea, especially on the west side where there is a large gulf of water, however it quickly freezes with ice, which is an unusual case, as the salt water would surely melt away the ice on top. People The inhabitants surviving in this harsh environment are savage barbaric peoples, similar to the Rhudar Hillmen. Some are even known to eat other humans, and others are as tall as Giants, and ride on furry elephants known as mammoths. These people are commonly known as "The savage folk" In the north, and often nicknamed Savagelings. They hide away in caves when winter comes, and a lot of these caves are equipped with hot water springs, making it an ideal survival source, except the water is distasteful and rather undrinkable. Further to the west lies a more civilised set of peoples known as the lossnarch. They tend to make more fixed structures, made from wood and stone, and settle with trade. They are just as vicious as the savage folk, but are higher in weaponry and armour. They seek out the complete inialtion lf the savage folk. Animal Inhabitants The animals living in Forodwaith are very few. Such as polar bears, who even hunt for actual humans. Rarely wolves, but often small white foxes, who make the best possible food source for all people living in Forodwaith. A brief history Forodwaith was not always as cold as it used to be. It used to be a suitable environment for many creatures, and was similar to the climate in the Ettenmoors. Winter does occur like all places, and that allowed the creatures to adapt to this common period of winter and summer. But when the evil Lord Melkor constructed his ancient fortress in the heart of Forodwaith, the winters were longer and the summers became very short. This caused creatures to become extinct, as they could not live in this harsher period of winter scale. Eventually winter become ever lasting in Forodwaith. The people of Lossoth managed to survive in this environment, and remained two single settlements where they would seek summer for thousands of years to come. Eventually, according to Lossoth prophecies, a hero will rise among the peoples of the south and put an end to the evil that emits these ever lasting winters. This prophecy has remained unanswered for three entire ages. So to conclude, it may seem there is no hope left for the peoples of Lossoth, the winters are capable of getting so rough that it may annihilate the them completely. Server Information The whole continent of Forodwaith remains unclaimed. However, the islands up in the North eastern corner is habited by the Snowelves of Erdur. The Erdur has inhabited the upper layer of The Pits and continues to protect it.